Someone To Protect
by Whiitewolf
Summary: Sesshomaru has an inner battle with himself as he tries to figure out what Rin means to him. Someone to protect? How ridiculous, Lord Sesshomaru has no one to protect, right?


**Author's Note: I've recently remembered my love for Inuyasha and have just watched the series start to finish. I've now realized the love I have for Sesshomaru! And for his NON romantic relationship to Rin. (I do not support that) so I want to write this one shot. I am unsure as to whether I will make a series of one shots for Sesshomaru and Rin or just Sesshomaru in general? Thoughts?**

**First Inuyasha fan fic. So give me your honest opinions please and if you by any chance know any great Sess/Rin (non romantic, please) stories don't hesitate to let me know. I am forever in search of them. They make me so happy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, nor the many wonderful characters of the anime. I am merely borrowing them to experiment with my creative side.**

* * *

><p><em>"Tell me, Sesshomaru, have you someone to protect?" his father asked, his back facing his son. The moonlight made the blood dripping down to the white ground he stood on all the more visible.<em>

_Sesshomaru had paused. Someone to protect? Such a simple question but it took him off guard. Someone to protect? What a ridiculous question. "The answer is no, I, Sesshomaru, have no need of such." He narrowed his amber eyes as his father took off in his true form. A scowl appeared on his near perfect features and he turned away. He had no interest in pursuing this conversation further, nor did he have intentions to go after his father. Why would he sacrifice himself... to save a human... He couldn't comprehend. _

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru paused slightly causing his servant to walk into him. For once, he paid no notice to this clumsy act of Jaken's. Why was he going over this? He spared a glance back at Rin sleeping soundly on Ah-Un's back. The battle was still fresh in his mind, only a couple days prior. He often told himself since then that the only reason he had combined his attack to work together with Inuyasha was because the battle was growing boring and he had better things to do. But this seemed wrong. Why had Rin's face been in his mind? What had caused him to resort to working with that half blooded mutt? He could have done it on his own. He knew that. But there had been some sort of feeling, was it fear? When he realized Rin's life was at stake.<p>

Was it because he feared for her life that he ended the battle quickly? He shook his head. No, that was ridiculous. It was absolutely ridiculous. She was a human after all. He had no need for humans. He only kept her with him but he wouldn't go out of his way to protect her. Even to himself, that sounded weak. He had saved her, brought her back. Narrowing his eyes he reminded himself he was 'testing' his sword. But what about all the other times he'd saved her?

Then there had been the time he'd rescued her as she'd been falling to her death. His thoughts consumed him and he was unaware of Jaken's insistent mumbles. Perhaps, he had saved her, intentionally. With his head in a whirl he looked back at Rin, again. The sleeping girl made a feeling of peace come over him. He could admit to himself that he would only save her as long as he did not go out of his way to do so. That was acceptable, right?

This idea was quickly squashed as he recalled the time he'd allowed Naraku's escape in order to save the life of Rin. He had gone out of his way then and he had felt a feeling he could scarcely comprehend. _Relief._ He had felt relief that she was safe though he would never admit it. Sesshomaru quickly glanced around as if paranoid someone would read his thoughts and understand where he stood with the girl. And that was the fact, he cared about her safety. Which would mean, he cared about her? Maybe that wasn't it at all. Sesshomaru continued to argue back and forth in his head.

It was simple. It was because he gave her life that he felt it belonged to him. She was his property. That had to be it. He fought back the urge to sigh out loud as he realized the truth. That was ridiculous and he knew it. He cared about her. He cared for a _human. _The human girl meant something to him. Perhaps he was more like his father than he thought.

Rin was important to him. It was hard to admit. Why had a human touched him so? Why would he risk his life or even take time out of his day to protect her? Why had she reached him when everyone else had failed to do so?

He looked over at her again, trying not to sigh out loud. He could see Jaken still rambling about something, completely unaware of his distraction. He seldom answered him any ways. Perhaps that was why he had yet to notice his lack of interest in what he had to say.

Flickering his gaze back quickly to Rin, he finally admitted it to himself and his father.

_Yes, I, Sesshomaru, have someone to protect._

"Let's go, Jaken," he said aloud as he continued down the beaten path they were on. _Someone to protect..._

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading! This is my first Inuyasha fic as I stated above, please leave a review and let me know how I did?<strong>

**Also, the italics at the beginning are a part of one of the Inuyasha movies. I was watching that movie when my muse hit!**

**I have two other one-shots up with the same idea as this one. They are titled 'Her Guardian' and 'Remember Me?"**

**Rin and Sesshomaru are very adorable and fun to write.**


End file.
